Life Turning Events
by shinigami kitten tvhg
Summary: On a beautiful day Inuyasha was just relaxing in the forest, Kagome was hanging out with Shippo, Sango and Miroku were together visiting the Taiyiya village. Soon enough events happen that will change the live of all of them in ways they never expected. SLASH, Mature Themes, SessxInu, MirxSan, read warnings inside.
1. Life Turning Events

**Author's Note:**

To all of you who have read my fic and have reviewed me and put me on their alert list **PLEASE READ.** I promised myself that any fic I started I would finished and well for personal reasons I had not been able to bring myself to write anything AT ALL for over 2 years. However last week I decided it was time to get back on the horse and well instead of starting a new story I decided I needed to keep my word and finish this one.

I lost my notebook where the original detailed outline and plot of this story was in, however I did manage to find a copy of a more simple outline for this story that helped me remember where I was going with this. HOWEVER, as I was reading the chapters I realized that my writing had changed a lot over the years and so had my perspective and understanding of the Inuyasha characters. As such I have decided to **RE-WRITE **the entire story, some things will change but the main idea will remain and also the main pairing.

**WARNING: SLASH, YAOI, BL, VIOLENCE, MATURE THEMES, MENTION OF M-PREG, POSSIBLE FUTURE M-PREG. **

**PAIR: **As of now the MAIN: SesshoumaryxInuyasha and MirokuxSango, others will established as the story progresses.

I will be posting one chapter a week for the next 4 weeks as I have 4 chapters ready, after that I will try to keep up the weekly updates but will probably be by-weekly. The chapters are also considerably longer than previously.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a great day in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and his companions were enjoying a few days of relaxation in Kaede's village after their last fight with Naraku. It has been four years since that fateful day when Kagome fell into the well and their ongoing fight with Naraku continues. Sometimes it feels like it will never end, and like they are losing and nothing they do will make things better. However Inuyasha was actually satisfied right now, their last two encounters with Naraku had tipped things to their side, Naraku had gotten confident and was sure that with infusing one of his creations with enough shards as he had over 80% of the Shikon no Tama, would be enough to wipe them all out on surprise attack.

He hadn't counted on Kohaku using a bird of paradise to send Sesshoumaru a notification and what was to be an attack on only Inuyasha and his friends, became a fight that included Sesshoumaru and Kouga. It lasted a few hours but they were able to kill the creation and Kagome was fast enough to retrieve the shards before any of the insect youkai could get close to do so. This resulted in Naraku loosing roughly 10% of the Shikon no Tama at once, putting them roughly at a 60%-40% situation with Naraku at the advantage.

Over the next month they got lucky finding the a few shards that had escaped the notice of Naraku and they found themselves now with pretty much half the jewel. In fact, they had just returned 4 days ago from their trip and were now resting, preparing for retaliation for they knew Naraku was going to be furious and attack them with even more zealousness than before.

Sango and Miroku had actually stayed back to go visit the new Taiyiya Village that Sango and a few others had helped establish, she was the unofficial leader but because she couldn't be there permanently had named someone to be the leader for the village. Whenever they got enough time to rest she would make a stop there and check the progress of the rebuilding and the to check the trainees and their progress. Miroku her official lover of 2 years always went with her, they were supposed to arrive at the village in a few hours.

Shippo and Kagome were in the village helping Kaede with her duties, which probably included gathering herbs for medicine and other uses, since Kaede with her back pain could not gather herself. She had an apprentices but she was young and had to assist her family as well so she couldn't always be there for Kaede, so when Kagome and Shippo were in the village she always took advantage and had them do as much as possible before they left again.

Inuyasha was patrolling the forest, which had officially been annexed to the Western Lands 3 years ago and now that it was under Sesshoumaru's protection the threats to the village had dropped significantly as had the number of youkai that inhabited the forest itself. The fact that it was named Inuyasha also helped scare of intruders since after 4 years the name had made itself known and Inuyasha had a fearsome reputation. It had ingrained fear unto the hearts of both humans and youkai making things even more uncomfortable for Inuyasha since now whenever they went to a village that had heard of him they were either too afraid to even let them inside or so afraid that they did anything they asked all the while smelling of terror.

The annexation of the forest and the village had surprisingly helped Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru was known as a very powerful but just Lord who treated the youkai and humans in his lands fairly despite his open disregard of them. As such when the land was annexed and specially after they were seen fighting together, word spread that Inuyasha was an ally of Sesshoumaru and now sometimes when they went to villages, the Lords trip over themselves to serve Inuyasha and his friends the best of the best hoping to gain favor with the great Lord Sesshoumaru.

_'Feh, I wonder how they would react if they knew we were brothers, prolly would get a heart attack',_ Inuyasha snorted in disdain, _'bunch of hypocrites they are, hate me for what I am but are willing to overlook just to gain a little power, yeah right, like Sesshoumaru would care about anyone who was nice to me'_

Inuyasha landed on a tree branch and sat down, he had been patrolling all morning and he knew nothing dangerous was nearby, he mostly went out so he could think alone, there was much to consider in his mind at the moment.

Six months since it all had started, he thought, six months since Kagome had started to become this completely different person and he had no idea how it had happened or why. However he was pretty sure he knew what the catalyst had been and that it was him.

#

6 months and 7 days ago

_They were taking a break in the village again, Kagome had decided that a free year after high school was her limit, she could not put off her life in the present anymore. She would not abandon the cause but she had to start University and start making a life in the present or else by the time they were done she would have nothing in her time for her. She had decided she was not staying in the past, a few years ago she would have been willing to do so just to be with Inuyasha but this world, this time was just too different and her love for him couldn't overcome the fact that she didn't fit and she would never be happy as a housewife in a hut in a little village raising children for the rest of her life._

_She wanted to be a doctor, she had to start he pre-med studies as soon as possible, her choice of career didn't allow her much time to pass before she started and she was already behind most of her generation. She had discussed it with Inuyasha and he had reluctantly agreed (because he knew this was her choosing a life without him even she hadn't realized it yet) but had let her. Kagome was in taking the free time in the village to help Kaede and to fill her application. She was going to start pre-med online courses and had found a University that was willing to allow her to be out of contact for long periods of time and to turn in her work in accumulated packages but she had to pass the application process first._

_She had just finished helping Kaede a few minutes, since her apprentices had arrived she had excused herself and moved to her hut (after 4 years everyone had their own hut in the village, Miroku and Sango shared one and Shippo switched between hers and Inuyasha's). She was in the middle of doing one of the required essays when Inuyasha walked in and promptly sat down in front of her in his usual pose, Indian style with his arms crossed over his chest and into the sleeves of his haori._

_"We need to talk", he had said, with such a serious face that it looked out of place on him and she just knew that the conversation that would follow would not be good for her. She put aside her papers in orderly manner, placing them in their folder and tucking them into her bag pack, she had a feeling she would not be up to continuing after this conversation. When she was done she turned back to Inuyasha, took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulder, "Okay, what is it Inuyasha?"_

#

Back on the village Kagome and Shippo had just gotten done helping Kaede and her apprentice had arrived a short while ago. They walked back to Kagome's hut to put their things away and start preparing dinner. Kaede would not be joining them tonight since a woman from the village had started labor some hours ago and Kaede would be having a quick dinner with her apprentice before making their way to the woman's hut to be monitoring for the night even if Kaede had estimated that the child would probably be born in the late morning, early dawn.

Shippo was a bit relieved that they had finished their cores, over the years with Inuyasha's training he had attuned his senses and had learn to use them in everyday life as to avoid being caught unaware, as such, he had noticed that almost two hours ago (according to the watch Kagome had given him some months ago), Kagome's heart rate had started to spike weirdly, and she had started sweating. Now that they were done he quietly observed her mother/sister figure as they walked to her hut and noticed that her hands were minutely shaking something that over the past few days he had noted but was too afraid to ask her about. Mostly because her mood over the last 15 days or so had deteriorated to the point that you never knew what might set her off, she could go form happy to sad to incredibly angry and offended in a matter of seconds.

Shippo had gone through his first maturing period a year ago on his 50the birthday and he had transformed form his half animal form to his full humanoid form, his kitsune legs become humanoid legs and his tail going from bushy and similar to a rabbits to elongating and then splitting in two (which surprised him and Inuyasha but apparently his training had paid off and he was starting adolescent youkai life with two tails instead of one as many did, a sign that he had the potential to become very powerful in adulthood). After his maturing period he had grown rapidly the past year and now he was actually about 3 inches taller than Kagome and able to contribute much more to the fighting maybe not in terms of pure power but in terms of ability, he was no longer a liability for the group.

Now, Shippo might be taller but he was still a child and he still looked up to Kagome and as such he decided he wanted to cheer her up so he as they were entering the hut he walked up to her and hugged her form behind, he put his head on her shoulder and looked at her, "Kagooooomeeeeeee, let's do something fun!"

Kagome shrugged him off and went straight to her backpack, "not now Shippo, I'm busy and not in the mood", she didn't even look from her backpack and was obviously becoming more frustrated the longer she couldn't find whatever it was that she was looking. "But we have been helping Kaede everyday and we never to anything fun! I thought this few days were to relax and have some fun, come on!', Shippo knew he was getting whiny but sometimes it was the only thing that worked with Kagome.

Kagome made a small noise of triumph and leaned back, a white bottle in her hands that Shippo recognized as the 'vitamin pills' whatever they were that she started taking some time ago. Kagome completely ignored Shippo's comment and opened the bottle and upended it on her palm but only one little pill came out, immediately she frowned, cursed and threw the bottle to the ground. She looked at the pill and swallowed it dry all the while getting up, grabbing the bottle from the ground and walking out of the hut in the direction of the forest.

Shippo immediately followed, frowning at the lack of response he was getting and at the weird behavior that Kagome was exhibiting. She was muttering to herself as she walked, things like 'of all the times to happen...', to 'why now' and 'god I hope I have some more at home'. Shippo was very concerned; she was ignoring him, it was like she didn't even realize he was there anymore, "Kagome, where are you going?"

He got no response, they were inside the forest by now and he knew that she was heading towards the well, but she hadn't told anyone she was leaving today, in fact she had mentioned she wanted to spend at least a day with Miroku and Sango after they arrived before going to her time and delivering her online assignments, whatever those were he just knew it was work her senseis had given to her to do.

They were a 20 feet away from the well when Shippo made a decision, he reached out to Kagome and grabbed her wrist, halting her progress, "Kagome, please, where are you going? Why are you so upset? You said you would wait for Sango and Miroku before leaving! You haven't even told Inuyasha!"

He knew he had made a mistake when he saw the pure anger that took over he features, she jerked her hand back and pushed him, so surprised was he that he actually fall to the ground even if the push hadn't been that hard. He started up at her, his shock obvious in his face.

Kagome looked down a him, she didn't see him as Shippo, in her mind, he was someone that was stopping her form getting to her goal and she was not going to let anyone get in her way. She lifted her hand, vaguely feeling the miko energy gathering in her palm, and just as she was lowering it down, ready for sending it at whoever was interfering with her goals, a yelp broke her out of her enraged mind.

It took a few seconds but she finally identified the being, person in the floor in front of her, _'Shippo'_, she thought with dismay,_ 'Oh my god, what did I do?'_. Then she noticed that she still had her hand in air ready for attack and that Shippo was staring at it with horror in his face; she turned her head and felt her blood run cold as the consequences of her actions hit her in the face.

Her had was encased in Miko power just as she had felt it, however the power was not the trademark pink of Mikos, no instead it was purple with some hints of black and she immediately was reminded of the pure blackness of Tsubaki the Dark Miko when they had faced her 4 years ago, and she realized that what she was doing was not only affecting her body and mind, but her soul as well. She made a decision.

She let the power dissipate and feel on her knees in front of Shippo, "Oh Shippo, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I don't know what came over me", _'actually you do'_ and voice inside her told her; Kagome mentally shook her head and focused on Shippo, "Shippo I want you to do me a favor, can you do that? Please?"

Shippo was in shock, Kagome, her Kagome had been violet against him, had been close to purifying him, but what shocked him the most was the irrefutable proof that his concerns about her were right, that something was wrong with her. Her powers, that used to be a soft pink were now purple, and he knew what that meant, she was corrupted. He saw as realization crossed her face as she looked at her power, then sadness and guilt. She turned to him and feel on her knees begging forgiveness and she looked so sorry that he knew he had already forgiven her before she had even asked. He leaned forward "Kagome, it's okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Go back to the village, stay in my hut and wait for the others to get there, tell them I will be gone for one day and to please have Kirara waiting for me at the well tomorrow morning, no one else just her", she took his hands in hers and pressed them to her chest, looking so earnest that he knew he couldn't deny her, "Shippo you understand what you saw, it is all my fault and I have to fix it, no one can help me, so do this for me please"

He nodded and hugged her back when she leaned forward, his taller frame engulfing her and in that moment he had never been more aware of her frailness, she had always looked so strong, never afraid of anything that stood on her way that he sometimes forgot that she was human and that unlike Sango she didn't grow up among youkai and had no training to fight them.

She release him and leaned back, standing up at the same time he did, they looked at one another and for a second Shippo felt this terrible foreboding as if something bad was going to happen and he almost went back on his word, wanted so bad to convince him to let him stay or to come back with him, but he saw it in her face, resolution and determination and he knew it was futile.

"I love you Onee-chan" and then he was gone.

.  
.

Kagome stood there for a few moments just looking as he jumped from tree to tree on his way back, so like Inuyasha that she understood why Shippo in the end looked up to him more than he did to her. In the end she was human, and perhaps if she had been from this time she would have been a better mother figure, would have understood Shippo better, but she wasn't and there was this barrier between them and she never could see him as anything else than a human kid. It was, why she though in the end, he gave up on seeing her as a mother and saw her as an older sister, why when they were alone he called her Onee-chan. She had never been so disappointing and happy at the same time when he first called her that. One part of her wanted to be a mother to him so bad, for the little orphan that had lost both parents and been so alone, but another more stronger perhaps had recognized that she was too young and that ultimately she did not want children until later in her life, that she was satisfied being his sister.

As Kagome finally turned back to the well, she would regret that brief moment of introspection as it would be her downfall.

The moment she turned back and gave her first step forward, form the bush to her left came out a youkai headed straight at her. She barely managed to dodge and ended up with a bloodied side and as she looked at the youkai that had attacked her she couldn't help but feel that history was repeating itself. For standing in from of her was a centipede youkai and the only different was that it was male. Kagome had no option but to run, her corrupted powers would not be able to purify the youkai and she had stupidly left her weapons at her hut, figuring she was safe within Inuyasha's forest as no youkai dared cause trouble in it less they wanted to die.

She ran towards the well, it was closer and she would be able to jump in it and escape faster than if she tried to run towards the village, she ran and she could feel the ground shaking as the centipede slithered after her, screaming for the shards she carried around her neck.

She reached the edge of the well and jumped but just before she crossed the barrier she felt something grab her and dread filled her as she realized that youkai had crossed over time with her. The last few seconds before she disappeared from the Feudal Times she screamed "INUYASHA!"

#

On the other side of the forest Inuyasha was interrupted form his musing by a scream, by the time his head identified whose it belonged to he was already running towards the source. He knew it was Kagome but still he was surprised to see that the scream and the smell of her blood that he could now scent were in the direction of the well, _'Was she planning on leaving without telling anybody?, No matter I have to help her'_, he was still a few miles form the well, the forest was rather big and he had been near the farthest limits of it. _'I've got to hurry'_

He couldn't hear anything, no struggle and no more of her sounds, for a moment he feared that he was too late and that she was dead, but then he realized that he didn't hear anything meaning no youkai either and he was sure there had been one as he could smell but not hear it. _'They were near the well, maybe she tried to jump to escape, but, if the youkai touched her, then could it also cross time with her?'_ He dearly hope not, not only for her safety but for that of her family as well.

The minutes it took to reach the well were the longest Inuyasha had experienced, and as he saw the empty field and the spots of blood on the ground leading towards the well, along with the absence of a youkai nearby his worst fears were confirmed and he desperately headed towards the well. He would not be prepared for what he would find on the other side.

#

Shippo had almost reached the village his concern for Kagome dissipating when he caught the scent of Sango and Miroku and saw Kirara in the sky lowering to the ground near their hut. He changed directions and prepare to head straight to them when he heard the scream echo across the forest; immediately he turned around vaguely registering the fact that Kirara took to the sky again, heading in the same direction he now was. Towards the Bones Eater Well.

#

It took a few seconds for Kagome to register that she had landed on the bottom of the well and a few more to feel that the centipede had wrapped himself around her. It all happened so fast, just because they had cross time doesn't mean that the centipede had stopped his attack and Kagome while she knew that her power would not purify they would still harm and so she gathered energy and proceeded to blast two wholes into the side of the centipede. They were around the size of basketballs and the explosion showered her in blood, but Kagome didn't care, she immediately turned around and started climbing up the well as fast as she could. As she reached the top she turned around and sent to more blast towards the centipede, this time one of them hit the humanoid chest while the other one hit lower, the centipede screeched in pain and fell back to the bottom but did not cross back to the Feudal Times as she had hoped. She realized that she needed to touch him in order to do so; she finally got out of the well and ran out of the hut built around it, turning to close the doors avoiding touching the ofudas that her grandfather had placed so as not to corrupt them. She hoped that would buy her some time, she needed to get her spare bow and weapons form her room and she needed to get her family out of the house.

Kagome ran towards the house screaming for her mom and grandfather, she got inside and into the living room where her mother and grandfather were. She ignored their cries of shock over her bloodied appearance and reached for her mother grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front of the house, as far away as possible from the Well, "Mom! You have to get out, you too Grandpa, get out, get out"

They had reached the door when two things happened, her mother turned towards her, "Kagome it's Saturday today, Souta is here in his room we have to go get him!", and the sound of a wood breaking from the back almost drowned out her mother's words. Kagome paled, "hurry get out of here I will go get him, but you have to get away please!"

"No! Let us fight the youkai, I will banish him with my ofudas!" "Grandpa there is no time, your ofudas are not strong enough, please don't get in the way!"

Her mother pulled her father towards the door, "Come on father we have to run", then she turned to look at Kagome, "Save Souta!" and the she was gone running down the shrine stairs with her grandfather.

Kagome turned towards the stairs going up as fast as she could and she realized that the centipede hadn't come for her yet and with a start she remembered why, _'the other shards are in my room!, next to Souta's room'_. With a burst of speed, the pure adrenaline going through her body made her forget the withdrawal she was feeling, all that was in her mind was the determination of saving her brother and getting to the shards as fast as possible.

She reached the second floor and opened the door to her brother's room, startling him from the video game she was playing, understanding why he hadn't listened to her screams before, "Souta! Get out, you have to run now! Out the front door, mom and grandpa are already getting away!" then she proceeded to run to her room and she opened the door just as the centipede burst in from the window.

Souta was startled, he was shocked to see her sister so bloodied, by the time he registered her words she had moved on to her room, and Souta quickly made a decision, he grabbed the two swords from his wall and ran to Kagome's room. His family was a family living on a Shrine and while he may not have miko powers he did have spiritual powers, strong enough to be used in a fight to purify demons through weapons and not only written ofudas.

He entered the room to see Kagome in the floor next to her desk and the centipede readying for attack, he quickly jumped in the air and focused energy into one of the swords sending out a small wave similar to that of the wind scar but a lot smaller and composed of spiritual energy. It hit the youkai right in the chest and he screeched in pain and lost his balance on the window, falling out towards the ground.

Kagome had jumped as soon as the window burst, she landed next to the desk and before she could gather her energy, she felt Souta's energy, identifiable to her after 4 years of training together, go over her head and hit the centipede. She took her chance and stood up quickly opening the drawer and taking the other necklace where she kept the majority of the Shikon shards. Then she turned around and quickly grabbed her bow and sword form the wall and ran out with Souta right behind her.

As they reached the ground floor and took the side door outside and ran towards the Goshinboku tree where the centipede had landed they were faced with a horrible scene. Their grandfather lay on the roots of the tree, arms spread, eyes open a pool of blood around him that could be trace to the horrible wound on his chest. He was dead.

For a moment, both Souta and Kagome stood in shock but a scream snapped them out of it, they look to the right and saw the centipede holding their mother, coiled around her like a snake, his face right next to hers. "Give me the shards Miko, or I will kill this human!" it said.

"Kagome! Souta! run!"

Kagome was stuck and made a quick decision, "alright I will give you the shards if you promise to give her back" the centipede nodded and moved closer to her. Kagome took out the shards she had originally been wearing, at the same time slapping an ofuda she had grabbed and hidden in her hand to the second section of the pearl the bigger one, to hide their presence and make the centipede believe she was giving him all the shards she had.

She snapped the necklace of and threw it to him, who promptly grabbed it with one of his six hands. He ate the shard and smirked at them, it all happened so quickly and the next thing they knew their mother was falling to the ground with a gaping wound on her abdomen.

She heard a scream and faintly recognized it as Souta's but she was too focused on the sight of her mother bleeding, dying, at the feet of the youkai. She was filled with such anger, she grabbed her bow and threw as much miko energy she possessed, not noticing that this time it was slightly more pink than purple, and when a ball the size of two basketballs was at the tip of her arrow she let it loose with deadly accuracy towards the stomach of the centipede where she could see the newly swallowed shards. It all happened so fast that the damned youkai didn't even have time to dodge. The blast hit him and went through him, making a whole of the size of the energy ball on his abdomen and ripped the shards from his body.

The screech the centipede made was what snapped Souta out of his grief, and he looked towards it and saw the shards falling a few feet behind and knew that if the youkai got his hand on them again, it would heal all the damage they had already done. So he prepared his swords in front of him in the shape of an x and gathered as much energy as he could as fast as he could while he ran towards the centipede, his sister running right next to him.

As he release his attack sending a x shaped spiritual energy blast towards the youkai, Kagome dodged underneath it and grabbed the shards, then she turned around in her knees and notched another arrow on her bow, sending an powerful attack at his back. The centipede screamed as he was dismembered and fell in pieces to the floor, dead.

Kagome stood form her kneeling position and walked quickly towards the centipede "Souta you have to do this, get here and purify every last bit, don't let anything remain", as Souta moved to do just that, Kagome hurried to her mother's body and she feel to her knees next to it.

She lifted her mother's body from the ground and finally just stared, the injury in her abdomen was through and through and she had lost enough blood that she knew it was fatal, she just wanted to know if her mother had already died. "Mom..?"

Souta moved fast, the pieces of the centipede had fallen rather close together and he could see why his sister insisted on purifying every piece as he observed some parts moving and merging together again. He knelt down and gathered energy to his hands, instead of making a ball he tried to do a disk of about 3 feet wide, once it was stable enough he lowered it to the ground and released it with a boost making it expand to 10 feet around in a second, and effectively purifying the remains.

As soon as he was done he made his way to where Kagome was with their mother and fell to his knees next to her. "Mom...?"

Kagome felt the body in her arms shake and convulse and her mother opened her eyes at the same time as she coughed up blood, "Kagome..., Souta..." she rasped. "Mom! Please don't go!, Mom!", she turned her face towards her youngest and with all the energy she had left she lifted her hand towards his face, "I.. am so proud of you both... you have grown strong like your sister", she coughed, "Kagome, Souta, take care of each other and please..."the blood in her throat was making it hard for her to speak, "be happy, I love you, your father... would've been..proud"

Souta felt her hand go limp in between his where he had grabbed it after her attempt to touch his face; Kagome felt her shoulder's relax and her breathing stop and she knew, she knew she was dead. And it was all her fault. Both Higurashi siblings bowed over the body of their deceased mother and cried... this, was how Inuyasha found them.

#

Inuyasha knew something was wrong the moment he crossed the barrier, the unmistakable stench of blood overwhelmed his senses and the light that reached his eyes, that shouldn't be there because the well on this side was inside a hut, were both signs that something terrible had happened.

He jumped out of the well and immediately wished that he had been faster, he had never wished to be a full blooded youkai as much as he had on that moment. In front of him, he could see on the roots of the Goshinboku a form he identified as the old man, Kagome's grandfather.. and there on the center of the backyard were two figures hunched over a third figure than Inuyasha guessed from the smell was Kagome's mother.

As he stood there and saw the two siblings grieve over their lost family something tugged at his senses. Inuyasha frowned, he had a feeling he couldn't identify and for some reason it was an urgent feeling, like he had to do it now. He moved towards the siblings and it was then he understood that the feeling had to do with Kagome's mother, but still he didn't understand what it was, he could hear no heartbeat and the amount of blood she had spilled ensured she was already dead, no chance of survival._ 'No.. not survival, revival!'_

Inuyasha looked towards where the grandfather lay but he did not feel the same, _'he has already lived his life and his time has come',_ he though as he turned to look towards the siblings, _'but hers hasn't'_.

He walked fast towards the siblings "Kagome!", they didn't react so when he reached them he touched her shoulder and leaned down, "it's not her time yet!, you have to get her to the well"

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Inuyasha, his words took a moment to register but then her eyes widened, "but how do you know?", Inuyasha shook his head, "look I don't know how, this is Sesshoumaru's thing not mine, but I'm getting this feeling about her, I think she can be revived, get her to the Well," he gestured towards grandpa, " I will go pick him up and take him to the house, I'll lay him down on the couch"

Kagome composed herself and tugged at Souta where he was still hunched over their mother's body, "Souta get up, we have to get mom to the well, help me", he reacted fast, new hope in his eyes and quickly leaned down and picked up his mothers petite form and walked to towards the well. Kagome watched him for a few seconds and turned towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha be quick about it and don't touch anything, things work differently here and I have to come back to sort things out" she sighed, "and then we need to talk". She looked up at him for a few seconds before following Souta towards the well where he was waiting for he couldn't cross without her.

She reached the edge and perched on top of it, she helped Souta do the same without losing balance and then she placed a hand on his shoulder, "ready? on my count", she tightened her hold on him, "one, two, three, go" and they jumped.

Inuyasha watched them disappear and quickly made his way towards where grandpa lay, he leaned down and picked up the small frail form and proceeded to the house, once inside he laid down the body on the couch and with gentle hands closed his eyes. Inuyasha leaned back and look around and he felt profound regret that things would never be the same and that the fond memories he had of this house and this family would be tainted forever with this tragic end.

He turned and made his way to the Well. Things had just irrevocably change, whether for good or bad he didn't know yet and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

* * *

For those that have read the previous version I would love to hear if you like this version, or even if you don't like it, as long as it in a polite way.

Also for those who like AO3 better I am ShadowEyes and I will be posting this fic there as well.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

Hello!, As promised a week later you get the next update! I was overwhelmed to see so many of you favoring and following my story. I am so glad:D:D You are welcomed to review! I would love to hear your opinion.

**A Special thanks to Shadowhawk!** Who as a reader of the old version kindly took the time to let me know she liked the new version better:D:D: Thanks! Also I am glad you felt an improvement in the flow of the story, it was a main factor to my motivation in re-writing it. It's good to know that my skills have improved over the years.

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Souta and Kagome landed on the well, the night sky illuminating them, "Stay here I will check the outside first", with that said Kagome started climbing the well and was surprised upon reaching the top to have hands grabbing her and helping her. "Kagome! are you ok? I heard your scream and smelled your blood!" Kagome straightened up and faced Shippo, she saw that Miroku and Sango were standing a few feet behind him watching her with concern in their faces. "I am fine Shippo, I don't have time for this, I need you to jump into the well and help Souta up, please"

Shippo looked at her and saw the pleading in her face, he wordlessly turned to do just that and he jumped into the well to land softly besides Souta, he was surprised to see the bloodied and dead body on his arms. "Shippo, take her please I will climb out after you"  
he carefully lifted the body and jumped out, landing besides Kagome, Souta exiting a few moments later. He walked up to Shippo and took her body from his arms just as Kagome stepped forwards, "Shippo you are faster than Inuyasha, I need you to track down Sesshoumaru as fast as you can and bring him here, there is no time to explain go now!"

Shippo was not stupid and he connected the dots fast, there was too much blood for him to properly smell the woman, but she was undeniably dead, and he knew that only Sesshoumaru could revive the dead and for Kagome to be so determine to do this, then the woman had to be someone important and he quickly concluded that it had to be her mother. He nodded and turned to the forest, he set out to the west as Sesshoumaru rarely crossed to the other lands unless he had a motive. He used his magic to create two more of him, illusions to carry a message in case they found Sesshoumaru, to go immediately to Kaede's village.

As soon as Shippo disappeared into the forest, Kagome turned towards Miroku and Sango, "can I borrow Kirara? we need to get back to the village as soon as possible", Sango nodded and Kirara jumped form her shoulder, transforming into her bigger form. "Miroku we need to conserve her body as long as possible to wait for Sesshoumaru, could you go ahead with Souta?" she motioned for Souta to step forward and Miroku quickly helped him, taking the still form form his arms so he could climb atop Kirara before handing her back to him and climbing behind him.

"Inuyasha is coming in a moment, we will wait for him and go back to the village with him, then I will explain everything", Miroku nodded and Kirara took to the sky, heading straight to Kaede's.

A few moments later Inuyasha jumped out of the well and soon enough, after arranging themselves on his back, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were also on their way to Kaede's. There was a lot to be discussed.

By the time they arrived at the village, lights could be seen coming from Kagome's hut and when they entered it they found her Mom, laying in the big porcelain bathtub she had gotten Inuyasha to help her bring about 3 years ago. She could see that Miroku was mixing some herbs on a big pot and Souta was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Souta?", she knelt down next to him and starting aiding him with pounding some roots when prompted, she knew what it was that he was doing. They didn't know how long Shippo would take to find Sesshoumaru, it could be from hours to days and they had to preserve her body as much as possible, the herbs were going to help with that.

"He went to the river with Kirara to get water", Miroku explained just as they heard landing outside and a few seconds later Souta entered carrying two water buckets, "Inuyasha there's some more outside Kirara helped me carry, could you get them please?", he went straight to his mom and poured one of the buckets into the tub, setting the other next to Miroku so he could use the water to start mixing the herbs.

Sango who had gone outside with Inuyasha to get the water, came back in with him and they poured another 4 buckets of water into the tub, "That's enough water, now I'll add the last bucket with the mixture", Miroku had finished mixing the herbs with Kagome's help and was mixing them in the last bucket, the water changed and became a dark green color and finally, it started to glow after Miroku infused a little of his power in it. He then poured the mixture over the tub and they all watched as the rest of the water changed color as well and some kind of energy field spread over Souta's and Kagome's mother's body and finally seemed to settle on her skin, protecting her, preserving her body and delaying the soul from leaving. The scene reminded her a little of the time when Urasue had kidnapped her and used her body to revive Kikyo.

"You should all sit down, there are somethings I need to discuss with you", Inuyasha had been standing in the door watching everything, and he proceeded to fully enter and sit down with his back to the wall after hearing Kagome's words. Quietly Miroku leaned back on the wall next to the tub and Sango shuffled over to sit next to him, Souta chose for some reason to sit next to Inuyasha instead of Kagome and that left her sitting against the left wall, perpendicular to the tub where her mother's body rested.

"First I would like to apologize to all of you", she said, "I didn't see, didn't realize until today how out of hand things have gotten and how much my behavior and my actions have changed" she sighed, looking defeated, "this is all my fault," she put up a hand to halt the others from saying anything, knowing that they would deny her any fault and for a second she almost let herself be absolved by her friends, but she had never been so sure in her life that this is what she had to do, take responsibility, "no, listen, it really is my fault"

"I have no excuse but I do have a story, so you can understand the series of events, however I don't expect your forgiveness after hearing me", she looked down, ashamed of herself she didn't want to face her friends, her family, but she knew she had to, so she looked up and steeled herself, "You all know that 6 months ago, Inuyasha and I finally decided that there never would be any romantic relationship between us, neither of us was willing to live in the other's time for the rest of our lives and we decided it was time to stop fooling ourselves"

Here, she looked at Inuyasha, "I am aware that you didn't love me, you weren't in love with me, but I was", she looked down at her hands, bunched up in her lap, "I loved you but I also knew that we had no future together, that still didn't stop me form being hurt that day and the following days"

She looked at all of them before continuing, "Remember how about 6 days later I got hurt, sprained my wrist and ankle and had to go back to my time to recover?"

#

_Kagome sighed as she let herself fall back into her bed, wincing a little bit at the discomfort it caused to her bandaged wrist and ankle. '_If I hadn't been so depressed about Inuyasha then I wouldn't have gotten hurt, I'm so stupid'_, It had been 6 days since Inuyasha and she ended any notion of ever having a future together. She wasn't stupid she was aware that it wouldn't have worked, but as long as no one acknowledged it she could hold on to this fairy tail fantasy where somehow everything would've worked out in the future._

_The pain in her injuries was getting too strong so she turned to her left and reached out to the white bottle in her nightstand to take her doses of painkillers for the night._ 'I'd better get some sleep, I'm going out with the girls tomorrow'.

_..._

_"Kagome, hurry up we need to get to the mall early!", Yuka was waving her back at forth at Kagome who was hurrying down the steps of the shrine, Ayumi and Eri were standing next to her. "Shess, wait a minute guys, you know I can't run that much with my ankle remember!"_

_"oh sorry Ka-go-meee", Eri stepped forward and hugged her, "I'm so glad to see you again, it's been months, how is traveling going? How is that two-timing boyfriend of yours?"_

_Ayumi eeped, "eh, guys don't you think we should get going first? We can sit down and talk at the mall" "Yeah she's right, let's go Kagome, we can't be late! someone else is meeting us there"Yuka grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the bus terminal, "Don't worry it's not a guy, it's a girl we met in college, we want you to meet her she's really nice" "Yeah, too bad that she's sick", Kagome turned towards Eri at her words, "Sick?"_

_Ayumi hummed in agreement, "Yeah she has cancer, has been fighting it for almost a year, she says that if her next check up is clear then she is officially in remission"_

_By the time they got to the mall 20 minutes later Kagome had learned that the girl, Natsumi was her name, had been fighting cancer for over a year, was finishing her treatment, was studying art like Ayumi, was very shy but also very friendly and a good person. Kagome was curious, but at the same time happy her friends had made another friend, and grateful they hadn't left her behind, despite not being in contact for months, they had kept in touch with Kagome and would send her emails and postcards that she would read whenever she was back in her time but didn't have enough time to see them in person._

_When they got to the mall and met with Natsumi, Kagome understood why her friends liked her, she was shy but she looked strong despite the physical frailty of her body, and Kagome could tell she was very stubborn 'but then again, gotta be that way to beat cancer', and they had a good time, shopping, eating ice cream and going to the movies._

_It was late afternoon and they had just exited the movies when Kagome finally acknowledge that her pain meds had worn off completely and her injuries were throbbing in pain. She excused herself from her friends and went to the nearest table at a cafe and started digging through her purse looking for her pills only to remember that in her rush that morning she had completely forgotten to pack them in._

_"What's wrong Kagome?", Eri's words snapped out of her thoughts and she turned towards them, "My painkillers worn off but I forgot to bring them with me, I think I need to go back but even taking a step hurts now"_

_"Here", Kagome turned towards Natsumi to find her holding out her palm, a small white pill in the center of it, "This is my pain med, it is much stronger so I am giving you half the dose I take, I shouldn't be doing this but I know what it's like to be in constant pain so take it"_

_Kagome did and the pain went away, all her pain her heartbreak seemed now so far away that for a moment she felt truly happy, and not constantly worried about Naraku, or Inuyasha or her studies or anything. It was the best feeling ever. She didn't know that months later she would regret taking that small little white pill. Who knew such a thing could cause so much pain._

#

"Taking that pill felt so great, that I wanted more of it, and I didn't even realize until later that I couldn't stop myself from wanting more and more of it", Kagome looked up towards her friends, all looking at her in different expressions of shock, concern, disbelief she snorted, "Who would've thought right?, I Kagome am an addict"

She looked at the tub where her mother rested, taking in the silence in the hut, no one willing to say anything, "that is why this is my fault, today I ran out of my pills, I got upset and all I could think of was getting to my time where I had more, that is why I was headed towards the well", she looked at her hand, remember the dark energy she used and what she almost did, "Shippo followed me, he was so concerned but I couldn't think beyond getting more of the pills, he tried to stop me and I", she chocked, of all the things today this is the one that hurt her the most because it is an action she almost did herself, "I snapped at him, pushed him and I almost purified him", she ignored the slight gasps of shock coming from her right, Sango most likely, "I stopped myself just in time, but then I realized something, my energy is not the same, it is no longer pure and pink, I am no longer fit to the the Miko of the Shikon no Tama"

The silence and the tension was so tick she could have cut with a butter knife but she had to keep going or else she would loose her nerve, she had to continue the story for herself and for Souta, she wouldn't make him relieve what happened just because she couldn't make herself speak. She wanted to spare him at least this little bit of pain, she wanted to remember what it was like to be a good sister, "After I realized what I had done I knew what I had to do, I sent Shippo back to the village and told him that when Sango and Miroku arrived to send Kirara to the well to wait for me" she looked at Kirara who had come to snuggle to her lap and patted her head softly, "I was going to the future to come clean with my family to tell them I was an addict and that I couldn't purify the shards, I was going to ask them to send Souta to take my place while I took a trip to get clean"

She looked up at her brother, "You are so much stronger than you think, better fit for this than I ever was", she breathed deep, "then I was going to come back and ask Kirara to take me to Midoriko's cave, I was going to lock myself there to clean my body of the drug and I was going to ask for her help in cleansing my soul and restoring my powers"

She let a few tears fall, "I was so stupid, I got distracted and as I turned to the well a male centipede demon attacked me, I dodged it I knew with my powers as they were I couldn't purify it, so I ran towards the well and jumped but it was too fast and it attached itself to my back, crossing time with me" she breathed, "the resulting fight killed my grandfather and my mother before Souta and I could kill it"

She steeled herself, "that is why, after Sesshoumaru comes I will be leaving immediately, first I have to go back to my time, after I change these bloody clothing. I have to go back and call the police, report my grandfather's death as a crime, and then report the disappearance of my mother and Souta"

"I knew" came the soft words.

Everyone turned towards Inuyasha, "I knew you were taking something, I could smell it all over you, but I couldn't identify it" he breathed deep, "the most common drug here is Opium, and it took me a while to connect the dots, at the beginning I thought it was vitamins like you said and that they smelled odd to me because I didn't know them"

He leaned forward, putting an elbow on his knee and resting his head on his hand, "however the more you used it, the more you reeked of it and I realized that the smell was very similar to that of Opium, I just didn't know how to confront you. I think in the end I would have gone to your mother first," he looked at the tub where Midori Higurashi rested, "she always knew how to handle you better"

"It smells similar because it is a derivative" she explained, "the drug I was taking is a opiate but it is made differently than opium and in my world it is used as a pain reliever but it is highly supervised because of its addictive properties"

Kagome stood up, Kirara jumped from her lap to the ground, she patted her knees of the dust and stretched, "I am going to change my clothes now and then", she turned to Kirara, "could you give me a ride to the well please?" She received a nod and mewl as her answer.

Kagome stood there as she watched the others leave the hut, Souta with his hands bunched up in Inuyasha's sleeves and she just knew that he would be fine, better than she would be at least.

After they left she didn't bother closing the door, she knew not even Miroku would dare spy on her at this moment, she quickly approached the trunk she kept in the hut, with the clothes she had decided to always have in this time. She had ditched the uniform a long time ago, after she started her training with Sango and realized how impractical it was and how it made her stand up and be noticed. She usually worn shorts, jeans or cargo pants, along with t-shirts or tank tops and she used trainers and carried hiking boots with her when they were to travel to mountains and such. It still caught the attention of people but now they it was only because her clothing was weird not because they thought she was a prostitute.

Since they were supposed to be relaxing she had been wearing a white tank top and some beige shorts with black slip on flats, now she stripped of the ruined and bloodied shirt only then remembering the cut on her side. She used the shirt to clean the blood around it, hissing in pain as she touched the wound. There were 3 claw marks going across her right side diagonally beginning right underneath her right breast and going down to stop next to her belly button. They were long but not that deep, and she quickly took some bandages and alcohol and within 10 minutes she had cleaned, disinfected and wrapped the wound. Her bra had luckily escaped being stained in blood but only by half an inch so she decided to keep it, she put on a black t-shirt to cover up any blood in case she continued to bleed; she didn't want to police to know she had been injured, they were going to suspect her already but she didn't want to look anymore guilty.

She stripped of her shorts and took some time to run some cotton balls soaked in alcohol across her legs cleaning the few cuts and dirt burns she had on her legs and knees and then put on some dark blue jeans to hide them. Finally, her shoes were a lost cause, ripped form the struggle and soaked in the blood of her mother she took them off and tossed them to the corner of the hut where she put all the garbage to throw it out later and pulled some black sandals. She quickly brushed her hair, checked her face which had escaped intact luckily so she didn't need to waste anytime doing her make up or anything. She breathed deep, steeled herself and walked out to where she knew they were waiting for her.

Kirara was already transformed so she walked to her and quickly mounted her, she always kept a packed duffel bag in her room, so her story about her coming back from a trip to a friend in the mountains would hold and she didn't need to take anything from the hut with her. She looked down at her friends, "I will see you later then, I will be back tomorrow I think, I don't know how long I will be held up", she turned to Souta who was still snuggled to Inuyasha's side, "Souta take care ok, and cheer up you will finally get to meet Sesshoumaru, don't let him intimidate you ok?", she tried to smile as honestly as she could considering the consequences and by the minute relaxation of Souta's shoulders and his slight smile back, she counted it as a success.

"Feh, Sesshoumaru is not intimidating Kagome, stop saying lies to the kid", Sango and Miroku snickered at the comment, "Yeah right Inuyasha, that was why you were so nervous when we first came across him right?", Miroku hid his grin behind his hand as he spoke, Sango next to him didn't bother and just outright laughed. "Oi, shut up perverted Monk!"

Kagome looked at them and she was happy that her family didn't shun her out and she hoped that someday she could come back and be able to be part of this family again. She had no doubt that they would welcome her, she just wondered if they would treat her the same or different, she hoped not, but you don't always get what you want.

"Okay guys, I'll see ya, bye!" and with that she and Kirara were off.

It took her about 5 minutes to get to the well on Kirara's back, mostly because she didn't rush Kirara, who she knew could fly much faster when needed. They landed softly next to the well and she dismounted Kirara and turned to her face. Kirara nuzzled her cheek and licked it and Kagome petted her and scratched her ears.

"Take care of everyone Ok? I will come back tomorrow I want you to come back on the morning before noon and wait for me, come alone ok?" Kirara made a noise as if to ask her why, "I won't go back to the village, so go into my hut and grab the black backpack I left on the bed and come here, then you will take me to Midoriko's cave", she sighed and hugged Kirara, "I know if I go back I will probably loose my nerve and loose my determination to get clean so I don't want to face the guys again until I am alright again ok?"

Kirara licked her face again to convey her agreement and the sat down to wait for her to jump the well, she would return only after making sure Kagome had crossed over.  
Kagome looked at her one last time, smiled and walked to the well; she jumped without looking back. As she landed she didn't need Inuyasha's sensitive nose to smell the blood all over the backyard, and for a moment the night sky distracted her until she remembered that the centipede had broken the roof on his bid to get out.

She climbed over the well, walked inside the living room, went towards the phone and called the police, then she hung up and went to kneel besides the sofa where her grandfather lay, she took his hand and finally let go, crying for what she had lost, and the family that would never return to her. Her grief was real and while she was relieved her mother had a chance at living again, her grandfather didn't and she mourned for him as she waited for the police to arrive.

She had to put on the performance of her life, but the one thing she didn't need to fake was her pain and her grief for it was all too real.

The police took 10 minutes to arrive, Kagome managed to remember that she still had two bottles of dilaudid pills in her room and managed to run up get them and run to the well where a quick climb down made the bottles crossover where the police wouldn't find them, she got back to her grandfather's side just as she heard footsteps coming closer and the police entered her house a few seconds later.

For the next 3 hours she was held in the station as she was asked question while the forensic team went over her house and her grandfather's body was transported to the morgue.

She related her story about how she had arrived at the shrine that morning from her trip to Fuji Mountain, she had been sightseeing all over Japan for the past 6 months and hadn't been back until that day in the morning. Everything was fine, she had breakfast and lunch with her family, she left her duffel bag in her room and then she went out to walk around and see what had changed about the city. She had come back for dinner to find the house as it was. Blood all over the backyard, her room looking like an explosion had gone off, her grandfather's body in the couch and her mother and brother missing.

She said that she had looked all over the house and had forgotten no to touch anything, then she had gotten back down and called the police. After ending the call, she had collapsed next to the couch, grabbed her grandfather's hands and stayed there until they arrived.

They recorded her statement and then made her write it down, then they took DNA and fingerprints from her to use as reference and identify which were her fingerprints. She mentioned a porcelain mask she had given to Souta after one of her trips some time ago, he kept it in his room and didn't let anyone touch it, they were going to use that as reference for his fingerprints and his toothbrush for the DNA. She gave them the most recent family picture so that they could put out the alert for the missing persons and after 6 hours she was free to go.

The autopsy had luckily been given priority and they were done with her grandfather's body (as the cause of death was very obvious), she signed for him to be sent to the funeral home, -her grandfather had arranged for his death years ago and already had a plot next to his late wife ready, all other things were paid already so Kagome just had to meet with the funeral home and specify the time of the service-.

She went to the funeral home were she waited another hour for the morgue truck to arrive with the body and she asked the manager to prepare her grandfather as quick as possible. His grandfather had not wished for a service and he wanted his funeral to be quick and small, and since she was the only family there she wanted to abide by his wishes and wanted to bury as fast as possible. Her excuse to avoid suspicions is that she had to worry about her mother and brother who could be alive and she was sure her grandfather wouldn't like it if she wasted time with someone who was dead when she could be out looking for two that could still be alive.

There was no other funeral programmed at the time and while they were embalming her grandfather the manager called the cemetery and had them start digging in the plot.

Kagome was tired, her family had been killed shortly after sundown around 7pm, the fighting didn't take more than 15 minutes and transporting and preparing her mother took them about 30 minutes then telling her story to the others was almost an hour. She took about 20 minutes to get changed and ready, and she was back in her time to report the crime shortly after 8pm, the police took around 10-20 minutes to arrive and then she was held in question for 3 hours, and had to wait 2 more hours for the autopsy to finish. So she was at the funeral home at around 1 am, only her grandfather would choose a 24/7 funeral home, he really liked being prepared for everything.

The embalming of her grandfather took around 2 hours and about one hour to completely prepare him, which included stitching up his wound and covering all other injuries. She had quickly gone back to the house and got permission to take the funeral robes her grandfather had gotten a few years ago, again, he _really_ liked to be prepared.

When she got back her grandfather was ready, they dressed him in a few minutes and then she finally took some minutes to sit down next to the casket and finally say her prayers and ask for forgiveness. She knew she couldn't stay long or else she would end up crying for hours and loose time, so she quickly composed herself and motioned for the manager to start moving the casket to the funeral car.

The drive took about 30 minutes and a priest volunteered to do the final prayers along with Kagome as they lowered the casket. About an hour later Kagome stood there alone as they finished burying the casket, the only thing that was not ready yet would be the tombstone as they had to wait until morning to call the company that did them, fortunately Kagome didn't have to choose a message because her grandfather already had one and the placing of the tombstone was already paid, she didn't have to be there for the installation.

After that it was around 3am and she couldn't go back to her house and had no money to pay a hotel, so she went back to the police station, she had to appear as a distraught daughter and sister. As she arrived she was questioned for her hasty burial of her grandfather and she gave the same explanation she had given to the funeral home.

The police didn't looked as convinced but let her be and they let her stay there the night, telling her they would definitely let her know if they found anything about her brother or mother, or even who had killed her grandfather. She tried her best to look grateful.

She fell asleep in the lounge room and was woken up by a female officer at around 9am, she offered Kagome some coffee and invited her to breakfast. After eating Kagome said she was going for walk because the police station was making her feel claustrophobic, so she went back to the house, she saw the police cars parked at the stairs of the shrine, but she had grown up there and she knew the forest behind it like the back of her hand so it was easy for her to sneak form behind and when no one was looking outside she quickly ran and jumped into the well.

As she landed in the feudal era times, she saw the bottles at her feet and for a moment she remembered that she hadn't taken a pill in over 24 hours now and the need suddenly slammed into her, the adrenaline from yesterday had made so it so she didn't need the drug, hadn't craved it and it allowed her to think clearly for the first time in months. Quickly before she could think twice about it she grabbed both bottles and threw them outside, she climbed out and was happy to see Kirara waiting for her.

"Kirara quick please use your fire to burn this bottles", as Kirara did as asked Kagome had to hug herself hard, her nails digging into her arms leaving red marks, she had to physically hold herself back with all she had from throwing herself to the ground and grabbing the bottles. She knew she was in for a rough trip.

She grabbed the duffel bag from the floor, glad that Kirara had remembered to bring it, but then again she was not a cat but a youkai and while she couldn't speak like humans she was very intelligent. Kagome strode to Kirara and mounted her and in a few minutes they were of towards Midoriko's cave.

As she flew she remembered to do one last thing and she prayed her powers would at least allow her to do this; she closed her eyes and focused on her goal, she gathered as much power as she could and focused on a single command. One she was sure she was locked on on her objective, she sent the pulse and was glad to see that this time the energy was a little bit more pink than purple. _'I dearly hope it works, even if we never see each other again, let this be my last gift to you'_

* * *

_**Review!**__ :D_

So? What do you think? I am not an addict, so my knowledge of drugs comes strictly from the internet. I do hope I managed to realistically or somewhat realistically convey Kagome's feelings, specially when confronted by the bottle of pills near the end.

If you want to know more about dilaudid look up dilaudidaddiction. com . Dilaudid is a powerful painkiller, usually used as a substitute for Morphine when patients are allergic to it. However it is also used for cancer patients and chronic pain patients. It is strictly monitored and not found easily on the streets therefore the % of addicts to dilaudid is less than Heroin and other drugs.


End file.
